yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Kids who wear Foofa
Kids who wear the Yellow Foofa shirt (Season 4) * Scarlett Dovey * Emily Michelle Metoyer * Susie and Heidi Struhs * Isabella Greenbaum * Maiya Galloway * Sierra Jarvis * Taylen Crandall Kids who wear the Green Foofa dress(1) Pilot * Darla Jacobs * Taylor Garron * Cat Patterson Season 4 * Olivia Greenbaum * Tanya Newton * Selena King * Zabella Ibanez * Lily Washington * Paige Mitchell * Mary Munoz * Katelyn Vanwinkle * Wendie Waggoner * Katty Gifford * Elizabeth Dominguez * Odetta Feinberg * Zaya Abney * Brynn Orgill * Ryan Crandall * Melody Curtis Kids who wear the Light Yellow Foofa overalls Season 1 *Holland Baum *Darla Jacobs *Karlie Pascuzzu *Madison Lamb *Emmy Smith *Brittney Chandara *Phoenix Linn Wright *Sasha Idle *Vanessa Hall *Zada Norton *Kelsea Thomsen *Casey Daniels *Audry Brown *Sadie Templin (possibly) *Taylor Garron (possibly) *Keeley Larson *Isabella Sandberg *Christina McDonald *Lea Gilbertson *Nicole Tabio *Andrea Augustus *Faryn Laird *Taryn Jervis *Kiely Ainsworth *Kamryn Knapp *Adrienne O'Neill *Brenda Kaufman *Maddie Strong *Molly Davis from Toy Story Kids who wear the Yellow Foofa dress Season 2 *Alexis Fowlkes *Keteurah Harris *Grace Cavaco *Kyndell Jasper-Rainey *Samantha Love *Hayley Griffith *Chloe Turner *Kyra Parks *Brittany Esparza *Kelsea Zabielski *Sara Crawford *Geni Boyd *Aspen Strong *Amy Kaminski *Jennifer Walter *Tina French *Rebecca Taylor *Khrie Parks *Hannah Davis *Eliza Burhley *Sophie Jones *Tanya Carter Season 3 * Dame Julia Richardson Season 5 * Sarah Lamb-King Season 6 * Xanthe and Xoe Villa * Casey Enriquez * Mylin Mason * Sue Hulia * Ryan Little * Maddie Young * Aspen Strong Kids who wear the Pink/Red? Foofa sweater Season 1 *Naomi Wong *Maren Hemeon *Peyton Minus *Deana Knight *Brooklyn Borgquist (non-existent) *Mia Waters *Megan Snowflake Winters *Megan Lamb *Taylor Garron *Nina Smith *Analisa Xavier *Taylor Garron *Gracie Lamb *Madison Reid *Juliet Melissa Ingram *Emily Miller *Sydney Shepherd *Rebecca Harris *Tiffany Davidson *Linnea Mendez *Sabrina Vazquez *Meaghan Noble *Hannah Dahl *India Bonfire *Sadie Winters *Imani Pullman *Emily P. Marshall *Gabrielle Thompson *Penelope Jacobs *Sila Patterson *Sofia Belts Season 3 *Aspen Strong *Mika McDonald *Annalena Jacobs *Whitley Pourhassanian *Sydney Burnham *Charlotte King *Reba Ortiz *Gillian Fitzgerald *Hayden Richardson *Britney Davenport *Vivi Mason *Jacqueline Paris *Rachel Jauregui *Renee Banks *Lauren Sanders *Ruby England Season 4 * Betsy Haas * Natalie Strong Season 5 *Marina Cook *Esmee Eskridge *Angel Lee *Abbie Fretz *Aspen Strong *Sharon McGullon *Skylar Smith *Emma Davis *Andrea Augustus *Sarah Patterson *Zabella Frazier *Taylor Anderson *Hailee Iacobucci *Diane Thrasher *Sarah Olson *Kaylee Enis *Maria Finch *Olivia Peterson *Zayda Zabinski Season 6 * Maria Finch * Terra Hutcheon * Sarah-Jane Olsen * Topsy from Topsy and Tim Trivia Ella Fretz wears this in Teeny Shakespeare, but without Foofa Kids who wear the Green Foofa dress(2) Season 1 * Hallee Burnell * Emily P. Marshall Season 2 * Margaux Windes * Hallee Fernley * Breonnah Coldeman * Katie T. Smith * Hilary Contreras * Renee Anders * Savannah Nguyen * Zoe Joyce * Diana Iffland * Zooey Myszkowski * Sarah Lamb-King * Britta Walker * Allie Kendig *Huai Huai Mothersbaugh *Addison Ihlenfeld *Leah Foster *Avril Zabka *Britta Walker *Haley Boren *Mandy Avery *Kim Wagner *Catherine Stevenson Season 5 * Angel Winters * Anna Widmer * Ariana Quattrochi * Pui "Poi" Avid Season 6 * Maddie Larson * Susan King * Katy Cataough Kids who wear the Blue Foofa dress(Aka Dark Blue Foofa overalls/Light Blue Foofa dress) Pilot * Maddie Strong * Aspen Clark Season 1 * Emily P. Marshall Season 3 *Kayla Robinson *Ainsley Schultz *Sydney Hardie *Magnolia Hammel *Sofie Arnold *Ashley Davenport *Tikoa Tafua *Nadia Atwood *Kelsey Nandez *Cricket Jacobs *Heather Curtis *Ashley Harrison *Sarah Olsen *Dianna Franklin Season 5 *Anna Lowell *Hallee Thomas *Miley Perkins *Jenna Longo *Whitney Donato *Stephanie Rinaldi *Miranda Zion *Kellie Cook *Brielan Cosby-Hawkins *Zaya Delacruz Category:Kids Category:Foofa Category:Kids who wear Category:Gabba Kids Merch